


MarriageBot

by Zeniyx



Series: flom as satogou [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash can't type, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Rated T for cursing (like 4 times), it was supposed to be fully fluff i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: Gou proposes to Ash on a discord server via MarriageBot. Both gay panics and over-complicates the whole ordeal.----inspired by something that happened in a server I'm in;; dw they're both happily married and adopted a crap ton of children
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: flom as satogou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842310
Kudos: 62





	MarriageBot

**Author's Note:**

> dt - satogou server/the peeps who listened to The Journeys theme song for 8 hours/watched Pokemon movies with while I wrote this crack fic  
> sdt - snom/Julia & flygon/Sarah (hello mothers)

**n0dye41ce** _Today at 2:35PM_

gou

gOU

GOU 

WHERE’d YOU GO

  
  


Ash sighed as he looked out the window of their shared bedroom. They had been dating since 4 years ago while working as research fellows for pr Sakuragi (they still are). They’re 16 now. Not much has happened around town lately so they decided to take a 2 day break while waiting for more “missions.” However, Ash hasn’t seen Gou since last night when they cuddled to sleep; and Gou wasn’t exactly a morning person, so you can imagine how panicked Ash had been when he woke up without his human heater. 

  
  


**n0dye41ce** _ Today at 3:56PM _

@ ***gou noises*** SSERIOSLY WHERE ARE YOU BBY KEWKJEJ

  
  


It was getting frustratingly boring without his boyfriend around. Don’t get him wrong, he had Pikachu and Raboot to look after, but it wasn’t the same. 

  
  


***gou noises*** _ Today at 4:23PM _

Calm down idiot

Im here 

Come to our server, I have something to discuss with you :)

  
  


Ash didn’t see the message until a few minutes later and hurried over to their shared server with their friends. 

  
  


**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:26PM _

GOUU IM HEre WHERE ARE YOU @ **Gou 💞 lyt babe**

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:26PM _

Hey Ash…

  
  


Now Ash was worried. It wasn’t like Gou to disappear and then announced that he had something to talk about.. 

  
  


**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:27PM _

Yeah? What is it?

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:28PM _

…

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:29PM _

_ Marry meeewewu90ji?? _

It took Ash a while to process what his boyfriend just said. Like, they’ve talked about it before, yeah. But that was like a year ago and neither of them took it seriously. 

  
  


**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:30PM _

I

Gou what? 

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:31PM _

M!propose @ **Ash 💞 ly bby**

**MarriageBot**

**_Commitment starts with a question. @Ash 💞 ly bby_ ** **,** **_will you marry @Gou 💞 lyt babe?_ **

  
  


Ash’s brain short-circuited. What was he supposed to do? Say yes and go along with it? (yes you dumbfuck) Without any sort of preparement or context on what caused Gou to do this? Ash was now having a gay panic attack as he mentally overthink all the possible scenarios of the aftermath. Would Gou say that it was a joke if he said yes? Does that mean he was just testing him on whether or not he’ll say yes at their actual marriage? Wait- actual marriage? They’re only 16 for gods sake. 

  
  


**a yam potato** _ Today at 4:34PM _

He’s not answering lol

  
  


Of course he’s not answering, Gou thought. He barely gave Ash any sort of indications on what just happened. He’s probably having a brain rot or something. He looked at Koharu with a defeated look on his face. Koharu chuckled. Gou shot her a death glare. 

  
  


**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:34PM  _

Dumbass boyfriend can’t even say “yes” smh

**a yam potato** _ Today at 4:35PM _

He probably just needs a moment

You did come over to my house so you could plan this lmao

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:35PM  _

yeah you’re right. I- We’re sitting right next to each other why are we texting- actually nvm

ASH FUVKING KETCHUM MARRY ME WJQEWHUE

ASH @ **Ash 💞 ly bby**

@ **Ash 💞 ly bby**

@ **Ash 💞 ly bby**

  
  


The constant ringing of notifications from discord was not helping Ash’s situation of trying to stop gay panicking. In fact, it made it worse and now he was thinking about how he left gou on read for 5 minutes and that he was going to break up with him because of his indecisive ass. So, he did what all normal people would do: pop in to check on the extent of the situation, leave, and then overthink some more. (normal people don’t do that you dumbfuck)

  
  


**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:36PM  _

Omg who keeps @-ing me

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:36PM _

ASH

AJDKSHDEKHF

MARRYB= ME

**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:37PM  _

OH 

HI 

OKAY GIMME A MOMENT-

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:38PM _

WHAT

NO ASH

ASH COME BACK

HOW YOU GONNA POP IN AND THEN JUST LEAVE AGAIN SAJKSHJSHJ

  
  


Koharu jumped back as Gou smashed his hands on the table. Frustrated, Gou stomped to the kitchen to get a cup of water to cool himself down. Then proceeded to angry march his way back to the couch where an amused Koharu sat. Gou huffed and glared at Koharu which made her chuckle at the brunet’s reaction.

  
  


**MarriageBot**

**_Apparently you aren’t even deemed worthy of a response. That’s rude. Try later, @Gou 💞 lyt babe_ **

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:43PM _

OH MY GOD

ASH

PLS

**a yam potato** _ Today at 4:43PM _

“YOU AREN’T DEEMED WORTHY” LOL 

This is so sad

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:43PM  _

shut up

like you’re one to talk

**a yam potato** _ Today at 4:43PM _

wow rude.

Meanwhile, Ash was still self doubting himself and overthinking the situation at hand. If Gou proposed right now, does that mean he wants to spend eternity with him? What if they eventually drift apart but this marriage thing was still in their status? What if they had to move away from each other when they grow older? Ash doesn’t think he can handle a long distance relationship. What if Gou is actually serious about this marriage bot thing? Does that mean if he divorce him through it  _ saying  _ it’s a joke, he’s actually being serious? In any case he should really check in on the server. It’s been, what? 15 minutes? Since he last checked the chat. Gou would probably kick his ass later for replying so late, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there. 

  
  


**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:45PM _

ok ok Im here

sory for makint you wait for so long,,

  
  


“Shiii- Koharu he responded! WHAT DO I DO” Gou exclaimed while flailing his arms around like a maniac. 

“Propose again?” Koharu replied, watching unamused as Gou was practically ripping apart the living room. She scoffed when Gou dramatically fell on the couch. 

“But what if he says no???” Gou dramatically exclaimed. Koharu just gave him an “are you kidding me” look and promptly turned back to scrolling through her phone, ignoring Gou in the process. Gou can’t blame her though, it must be hard listening to your childhood friend constantly talking about how gay his and Ash’s relationship is. Gou sighed. He can’t help but wonder  _ why _ Ash had been so late to respond. Was he possibly not ready for that next step? They are still 16, but this was supposed to be like a  _ marriage placeholder  _ kinda thing. (they spell “engagement” a little differently but it’s aight) Or was he having second thoughts about their relationship? This got Gou worried. Did Ash not see a future with him or was he just being hesitant because he knows he can’t go back once the decision was made? In any case, he was the one leaving his boyfriend on read now. Gou pondered for a bit before pulling up the chat once more to reply to Ash.

  
  


**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:47PM _

uhh it’s okay Ash,,

I shouldn’t have done what I did without warning you first..

**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:47PM _

No. Gou, it’s my fault for leaving you on read for as long as I did.

I really want this to be a mutual agreement if you’re actually being serious about the whole.. Marriage thing....

**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 4:48PM _

no no no, I should’ve hinted what was happening instead of jumping right into it

and yes. The feel’s mutual Ash.  **I want to spend eternity with you.**

  
  


Both parties blushed at that. It wasn’t the first time they’ve said something along the lines of spending eternity with each other. Hell, they told each other that a bunch of times when one of them was feeling down. But this was the first time that it actually meant something much bigger than the other times. It was like tying yourself to another person for the rest of your life. Like dedicating your entire life to that one person who you promised to solely love after a confession. Like lighting a match in the dark and illuminating the dark void with all your love for each other.

  
  


**Ash 💞 ly bby** _ Today at 4:49PM _

That’s all I needed to see.

m!propose @ **Gou 💞 lyt babe**

**MarriageBot**

**_@Ash 💞 ly bby longs for a married life together with @Gou 💞 lyt babe. Do you share this same fantasy, @Gou 💞 lyt babe?_ **

But Gou didn’t answer. Instead, he rushed out Koharu’s apartment and ran back home.  _ Home. _ Where Ash was anxiously waiting for Gou’s response. Where they had their first heart to heart discussion about their relationship. Where they would wake up in the middle of the night and make 4am pancakes with each other.  _ Where  _ the person who stole Gou’s heart sat, wondering what’s taking him so long to just say “yes”.  _ Their home. _

Gou bursts through the door of their apartment. He followed his instincts and went directly to their shared bedroom. To say Ash was surprised when he saw Gou enter their room was an understatement. Ash started to say something but Gou beat him to it.

“Yes.” Gou heaved, breathlessly. 

Ash took a moment before realizing what Gou was saying yes to. He smiled before rushing over to tug his boyfriend into a kiss. Gou kissed back without hesitation. After a moment of just basking in the moment, they pulled back and looked lovingly at each other. Things were going to be good from now on for their two saps.

  
  


**Gou 💞 lyt babe** _ Today at 5:12PM _

yes

**MarriageBot**

**_@Ash 💞 ly bby, @Gou 💞 lyt babe, I now pronounce you married._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Not the end of their shenanigans! More fics (inspired by the satogou server) will be coming out soon!


End file.
